A robotic lawnmower requires two basic functions; start and stop. For safety reasons it is also an advantage if the lawnmower cannot be operated by an unauthorized user. In the technical field of robotic lawnmowers, these functions have been handled via a stop button in combination with a keyboard and display for pin-code input. These components add complexity to the lawnmower and increase manufacturing costs. Moreover, negligent handling of the pin-code may lead to an unauthorized user is able to start the lawnmower without permission. Also, a robotic lawnmower is especially liable to be stolen and a secure anti-theft system is therefore required. Further, when a user turns off a robotic lawnmower, it is an advantage if the lawnmower actively stops driving of rotating cutting blades and stores operation data being gathered during the run. The stopping of the driving and the storing of operation data requires electricity. Therefore, in order to achieve the stopping of the driving and the storing of operation data, the electricity must not directly be turned off when the lawnmower is turned off by a user.
Therefore, there is a need for a disabling device for a robotic lawnmower which is easy to use and enhances the safety of the handling of the robotic lawnmower.